That's What Love's about
by Oreata
Summary: Rory and Tristan bump into each other 2 years after graduating. One unexpected thing comes after another, together they make it through the trials of life. Through this they find something even more unexpected. True Love. Trory (duh lol)
1. Thanks Mary

Hi! This is my girl ever Gilmore Girls story so everyone just Read and Review and I will be happy :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girl characters, the show or any of that what not. Lol  
  
Chapter 1. Thanks Mary.  
  
Rory looked up at the flower filled trees as she walked along the long path. Grey stones with names engraved on each one surrounded her as she walked towards the one that stated Lorelai Gilmore the 1st. Rory chuckled remembering how her Grandmother had always bickered with her. Slowly she kneed down on the bright green grass and started to plant the flowers around the stone. Although Rory never knew her great grandmother very well she still cared for the woman and was doing this more for her grandfather. After putting the flowers in the ground Rory stood up to look around. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone. He was sitting on a bench hunched as he gazed at the ground. The girl couldn't help but think he seemed familiar so she made her way over.  
"This seat taken?" She asked, as the wind blew through her brown hair.  
"No take a seat, Mary." He answered looking over at her. "So what brings you to these parts?"  
"Great grandmother you?" Tristan didn't answer, instead he just turned his head; guiding Rory to the stone he had been staring at.  
"Martha DuGrey. Wife of Garret DuGrey, Mother of Tristan DuGrey. Hard working women who lived life happily until her passing in October 30th 2003." Rory read out loud. "Sorry about that Tris." Once again he didn't say anything, instead he clasped his hands together and bit his nail. Rory sat unsure of what to say she rested her elbow on the bench and looked at him  
"I just can't believe that yesterday is was a year ago." He finally sighed looking her in the eye.  
"It's amazing how time passes."  
"Yup, well I better let you go, I've spent enough time here it just hurts to much to stay and I'm sure your busy." Tristan stood up swinging his jacket over his shoulder as he started to walk away.  
"Hey Tris wait. Do you want to come to Stars Hollow with me? I promised Sookie I'd take David trick-or-treating. Why don't you come along? Get your mind of things."  
"Would he be okay with that?"  
"Trust me he won't mind at all, he's one year old."  
"We'll alright I'll come." Rory smiled up at him, as the two walked over to Tristan's car (Rory was planning on taking the bus).  
  
Tristan pulled up to the Gilmore house swiftly turning the key to put the car to a stop. The two hopped out of the car and up the front steps of the house. Rory reached up to ring the doorbell but before she had a chance Lorelai opened the door and was jumping in their faces.  
"RORY!" She squealed hugging her so hard that she almost fell to the ground. "Who?" Lorelai pointed her finger at Tristan who opened his mouth to speak. "Rory how dare you not notify me that you were bringing someone that possessed much hotness, I am ashamed have I taught you nothing?"  
"Oh great one, raining mother of them all, you must forgive me. Such a crime will not be committed ever again." Rory replied as Tristan gaped at the two ladies. Lorelai finally turned her attention back to Tristan.  
"Who are you, Oh master of all hotness?"  
"Uh...Tristan...."  
"Tristan from Chilton." Rory added.  
"No, the Spawn of Satan has returned what will we do?"  
"Spawn of Satan? That's kind of hash Mare."  
  
David made his way down the street with Rory and Tristan by his side. Davie was dressed in a fuzzy black and white panda suit that kept everyone around smiling at him. Rory and Tristan each had a full bag of candy slung over their shoulder as everyone in town insisted at giving them all a share of candy. Within less than a minute David slid across a patch of unspotted ice and slid to the ground in tears. Tristan handed Rory his bag of candy then picked Davie up and started to walk to the nearest house.  
"Can we use your bathroom?" He asked when the women who lived there opened the door. She nodded telling them that there were some Band-Aids in the cupboard. From the living room Rory watched Tristan clean up Davies' scrape. She couldn't help but smile when she saw how good he was with the boy. Tristan picked him up carrying him out to where Rory was waiting.  
"Coming on, lets go." Said he while Davie clung onto his jacket sniffling. Rory stood up following them out the door. A while later Davie was peacefully sleeping on Tristan's shoulder as he and Rory walked through the park. Slowly they stepped up the wooded stairs of the gazebo where they sat down on the bench.  
"Thanks for today, it really helped." Tristan told her looking down at Davie who was sleeping in his lap.  
"Hey no problem, I had a good time." The two sat looking into each other's electric blue eyes for a moment before Tristan leaned in and kissed her gently. After a few moments they broke apart smiling at each other.  
"We better get Davie home." Said Tristan.  
"Yeah, your right. Let's go." They stood up looking at each other every few moments. As they began walking Tristan took Rory's hand in his free one. (He's still carrying Davie). Rory looked down at their entwined hands for a moment smiling as she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.  
  
Sookie carefully took Davie from Tristan's arms. "Thanks for doing this guys." She smiled appreciatively.  
"Hey no problem we had a great time." Rory told her with a smile, Tristan nodded in agreement.  
"Here's Davie candy." Tristan handed Sookie a large pillowcase full of goodies. After thanking them once more Sookie politely shooed them out of her house, a giddy smile on her face.  
"So, where to now?" Tristan asked hopping into his SUV. Rory smiled putting her seatbelt on.  
"I don't know, you decide."  
"I want to share something with you, something know one else knows about."  
"Alright. If you're sure."  
"I am." He nodded pulling out of the driveway and into the night streets. From Stars Hollow the drive was long so the two occupied themselves by playing Question 4 question, in attempt to get to know each other better.  
"What ever happened to bag boy?" Tristan asked turning off the car.  
"Got married."  
"Wow...unexpected."  
"Yea I'll say...so where are we?" Rory asked getting out of the car, but she could still see they were in the mountains.  
"Come on you'll see." He told her taking her hand in his. They walked for a while until they heard water rushing in the distance. "Were almost there" A few moments later they had arrived in front of a mountain that had a waterfall running down the front.  
"Wow. It's beautiful." Rory breathed standing in awe.  
"Come on there's more." Tristan and Rory slowly walked further till they could no longer see the fall. Now climbed up a rock and disappeared behind it.  
"Come on Rory!" He yelled. Rory hesitantly climbed up the rock and stood on top till Tristan helped her down. The moment she was behind the rock she could hear the fall; she could also see it. Only now she wasn't in front of it she was in fact under the mountain that the water fell over.  
"Wow, Tris this is really amazing." She said sitting down on the rocky ground beside him.  
"I come here when ever I need to be alone or think, even when we were in Chilton."  
"Yeah I can see why you choose right here. How'd you find it?"  
"Well...honestly when I was younger I had a problem with wandering off alone. When I was 12 I wandered off and found this place, its one of the few places I've actually bothered to remember." Rory nodded resting her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm really glad you showed me this."  
"Yeah so am I." He said putting an arm around her. They sat for a while longer before Tristan said, "You no it's getting pretty late we better get going."  
  
"Well I had a great time tonight. Call me?"  
"So did I and absolutely." The two stood looking into each other's eyes before leaning in and kissing each other goodbye. After Tristan left Rory entered her dorm where her roommates were waiting for her.  
"So who's the stud?" Katie asked.  
"You guys were watching?"  
"Well yea!" Tamara grinned, "So who is he?"  
"Old high school friend...well not really friend he drove me insane in high school"  
"Give us the details of the night!" Carly squealed in her usual happy little girl way. Rory chuckled sitting down with the girls she began to tell them how she and Tristan had ran into each other and the rest of the nights events.  
  
Well guys! That's the first chapter! And while I had a wonderful time writing this I am going to let you no ahead of time that most chapters are probably going to be shorter than this one. Lol. Oh well Please Review it would make me VERY happy :) 


	2. Mary Christmas

Lalala hey all sorry for the long wait but I dunno I was having trouble writing this chapter :|  
  
Chapter 2: Mary Christmas  
  
It was November, the month of thanksgiving and snow. Unfortunately there was no snow yet, not even by the 15th. In just the few weeks that had passed Rory and Tristan became inseparable. While Tristan also went to Yale he and Rory had a hard time seeing each other during the day due to their different schedules. They currently were sitting in the library in front of a table covered in books and papers. Every few seconds they would scribble something down on a piece of paper then stick their nose into another book.  
  
"Alright well I'm done!" Rory announced, Tristan looked up at her saying,  
  
"I was just going to say that, we're getting pretty good at finishing at the same time. You ready to go?" Rory nodded pulling her hat and coat on. They quickly put all the books back on the shelf then hurried out of the library and into the chilly evening. As they drove alone the road Rory's phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello?" She said into it.  
  
"Well hello my lovely daughter what are you up to on this fine evening?" Rory smiled.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Hi, Hi Tristan!" She yelled giggling.  
  
"Hi Lorelai!" He yelled back.  
  
"Ok well sweetie I've got to tell you something. You're not an only child."  
  
"What secret siblings have you been hiding all these years!"  
  
"Alright you caught me you have an older sister Debbie who lives in our furnace!"  
  
"Poor Debbie..."  
  
"Ok really I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Really! You and Luke are having a baby? I'm going to be a big sister!" Rory squealed. (a/n) I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be Luke or Jason! If you guys could tell me who you would prefer that would be great then I'll just change it)  
  
"Oh yes, I should've found out 3 months ago as I am 4 months along."  
  
"Wow congrats, Tristan and I will come over for a celebration later tonight!"  
  
"Ok! Bye! Love yea sweets!"  
  
"Bye." Rory grinned from each to ear as she looked over at Tristan.  
  
"So Lorelai's pregnant?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"That's great...what was the poor Debbie thing?"  
  
"Oh my mom just told me I have a older sister Debbie who has been living in the furnace all these years."  
  
"Oh I uh...see...hey do you want to go for a walk before we head up to your mom's?"  
  
"Ok sure." Tristan and Rory walked down the path their arms wrapped around each other. Snow began to fall covering the trees in an ice blanket. As they walked nothing could be more perfect, it was calm and peaceful even with the sounds of the kids playing in the fresh snow.  
  
They carefully made their way up the clearly iced steps. Under her arm Rory held a box, which was full of chocolate cake, while Tristan on the other had had a cart of steaming hot chocolate. In most cases they would've gotten coffee but due to Lorelai's pregnancy they had decided to leave the coffee for another day. (Which in Gilmore world was pure insanity.) Moments after ringing the bell Luke opened the door rushing them into the house in effort to keep the heat in. After hearing the sounds of their voices Lorelai hopped down the stairs squealing in delight. The sound of some odd foreign music filled the air as they sat down at the kitchen table where they ate and talked about the new member of the family. Lorelai took a sip of the hot chocolate, paused for a moment, and then stared at Rory and Tristan with wide eyes.  
  
"It's insanity I tell you! What demons have taken over your body and forced you to give me hot chocolate instead of coffee!"  
  
Everyone at the table smiled for a moment but the happiness ended in less than a minute. Yes, Lorelai was still whining as she stuffed a hat on Rory's head then threw coats to everyone in the room. Rory put her coat on right away knowing that she couldn't change her mothers mind but Luke however protested even though he knew it was hopeless. After several minutes of begging and pleading Lorelai resorted to the puppy face. It was only then that Luke let Lorelai drag him out of the house and down to his diner (it was his day off) with Tristan and Rory closely following behind.  
  
After drinking steaming hot coffee the four nervously ventured over to the Gilmore mansion to tell Emily and Richard the good news. Of course they were all worried about their reaction, as well as what they would think of Tristan as they had never met before. The trip from the car to the front door seemed to last forever but when they finally reached it they were greeted by a cheery made.  
  
"Hi, I'm Emily's daughter" Lorelai told the once again newly hired woman.  
  
"Oh do come in." Said she nervously leading them to the living room. In the distance they heard the loud voice of Emily yelling orders as she hurried into the room is Richard at her heals. The group sat down on the couch squealing at the news then after many moments of happiness Richard noticed Tristan, starting to question him.  
  
Christmas eve: (yes, yes I'm skipping lol)  
  
The month of December had passed quickly. With all the shopping, and holiday rush it was Christmas Eve before they new it. Both where excited about their first Christmas together, and Tristan had gone through the trouble of planning something for them tonight, though Rory didn't no what it was. All she new that it was fancy, since she and Tristan had gone shopping together where he bought her a new dress that he insisted she wore tonight. The dress was black it went down to her knees then slanted down on the side. It was a one-shoulder dress; the shoulder it had was sleeveless and tied together. Rory's roommates were also going out with their boyfriend's tonight; none of them expected each other to be home that night they were currently doing a gift exchange. After the gifts all the girls helped each other get ready. Katie had her long brown hair pulled up in a messy bun, she wore a black V-neck dress; around her neck she wore a necklace with a green gem that accented her bright green eyes. Carly on the other hand had decided to go a little more girly, her dirty blond hair hung about her shoulders. She wore a dark creamed v-neck shirt along with a tan pleaded skirt that hung above her knees. One by one the girls dates picked them up, soon Rory was the last one in the dorm room. She sat on the couch, tapping her fingers beside her as she waited. After a few moments later she hurried over to the door opening it to reveal a very handsome Tristan.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Said he looking her up and down, "You look beautiful."  
  
"It's alright, and thanks you don't look so bad yourself." They smiled at each other as Rory linked her arm in his and walked out to the car.  
  
Diner was wonderful, the food was delicious and service was at the top. The key turned releasing the lock; Tristan opened the door to his apartment. Rory walked in, her heals clicking as she went. Candles lit the room dimly as soft music filled through the air. Rory looked at Tristan questionably as he asked her to dance. Smiling she accepted. Slowly the two began to move to the beat of the music, talking as their feet moved across the floor. After a few moments they stopped moving only to stare into each other's electric blue eyes.  
  
"Rory," Tristan began, Rory looked up at him slightly cocking her head. "I know we've only been dating for a few months, but I've felt this way since I first met you. I love you." Rory leant her head in for a moment then looked him in the eye.  
  
"I love you to." She said lifting her lips to his. After a moment they broke apart, unable to break eye contact. Tristan reached up caressing her cheek gently, then he kissed her again only this time with more passion. Slowly Rory moved her arms up around his neck. It wasn't long before they were lying on the couch, their tongues dancing to the steps only they knew. Rory slowly started to undo Tristan's shirt?  
  
"You sure baby?" He asked.  
  
"More sure than I have ever been." She whispered kissing his neck. Swiftly Tristan picked her up carrying her towards the bedroom. (a/n ok I'm not going to finish this part!)  
  
Rory's eyes fluttered open; she smiled looking up at Tristan who was peacefully sleeping with his arms wrapped around her. Careful not to wake him she snuggled closer to him. Staring off into space she looked back to last night, knowing it would be the best she ever had.  
  
"mm, I could get used to this." A sleepy voice said, Rory looked up smiling as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Me to, but unfortunately I love Christmas so we have to get up." Tristan smiled. Rory and Tristan sat on the couch handing each other gifts, Tristan unwrapped a Moby Dick.  
  
"I felt bad about loosing your other one." She smiled handing him another box then unwrapping the one she had in her lap.  
  
"Well these look awfully familiar." She chuckled holding up the two PJ Harvey tickets her had tried to lure her with in 10th grade. He shrugged a smiled, Rory handed him one. "You keep one of them." Rory smiled as Tristan opened the next one ( I really have no idea what it is lol). Then she opened the last one from Tristan, which was a necklace/choker made of gold. Smiling she threw her arms around his neck whispering, "It's beautiful" in his ear.  
  
"Merry Christmas Mary."  
  
Ok, I apologize on how long it took for my to update but I was not in a Christmas writing mood LOL. And well its not so easy writing about something you don't feel like writing lol.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Kevin and Luce Kinkirk: Thanks!  
  
Samantha: Merci! Sammy!!! :D lol  
  
Deeta: Thanks for the review, I try to spacen but my computer is mean and won't let me! :( I'm glad you enjoyed it, I do try to add description I no its one of my faults but I think I'm doing pretty good considering I couldn't read or write till I was 11 years old and I have ADHD :( oh well it makes life more interesting :)  
  
Sooty7Sweeps: Thanks! I love Trory as well!  
  
Smile1: Hey! Yeah, I did have fun writing it! Lol, I yea I no its kind of sweet but its Rory were talking about...and she just learned someone died...plus I am a very sweet person I don't know how to be un-sweet so I will take that as a compliment! Lol. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Mandie: Thanks!  
  
Michelle22: lol hint taken! :) I updated thanks for the review, glad you love it!  
  
Allyse: Thanks!  
  
Bbwholloy1981: Thanks!  
  
Barbra: Thanks for the review and I agree they are so cute!  
  
Amelie Cassandra: Thanks for the review! (  
  
Ok everyone please review cause I love you all and I write faster when its not about Christmas and I get lots of reviews! (not that I have anything against Christmas I love it lol) 


End file.
